


Geschwister Erebors

by Incestgirl



Series: Die Kinder Erebors - wenn Geschwister lieben [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Anal Sex, Deutsch | German, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Kissing, Multi, Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:27:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incestgirl/pseuds/Incestgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wenn Dís einen Wunsch hat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geschwister Erebors

Disclaimer: Mir gehören keine Figuren, ich verdiene damit kein Geld. Mir gehört nur die Fantasie!  
  
  
Thorin trat an das Zimmer seiner Schwester. Sie hatte ihn wieder einmal zu sich bestellt. Er wusste, was Dís von ihm verlangen würde und allein die Vorstellung davon gefiel ihm schon. Sein Schwanz begann, sich zu regen, pochte heftig in seinen Beinkleidern.  
  
  
  
Der junge Prinz des Erebor klopfte an ihrer Tür, wartete auf Antwort. Doch er bekam sie nicht. Nur eindeutige Geräusche drangen an seine Ohren. Voller Vorfreude öffnete er. Sein Blick wurde glasig, als er sah, was sich im Inneren der Kammer seiner Schwester abspielte. Er schluckte trocken, flüsterte nur heißer.  
  
  
„Dís, wie konntest du nur? Wieso habt ihr nicht gewartet?“  
„Ich war ein böses Mädchen…“, stöhnte die Zwergenprinzessin auf.  
  
  
Sie saß offen vor ihm, präsentierte sich dem Blick ihres Bruders schamlos. Dieser nahm den Anblick in sich auf. Ihre nackten Brüste wippten vor seinen Augen auf und ab, während Finger das feste Fleisch an ihrer Hüfte kneteten, sie an Ort und Stelle hielten. Frerin lag unter ihr, stöhnte gerade kehlig auf, während er sein festes Fleisch in ihre feuchte Scham drückte, in sie eintauchte, um sich glitschig genug für sein eigentliches Ziel zu machen.  
  
  
Schon war Thorin vollkommen hart, entledigte sich seiner Kleider und trat an seine Geschwister heran. Er kniff Dís in die Brust, liebkoste sie, streichelte durch ihren Bart und schließlich durch die Locken, die ihre Klitoris vor Blicken schützten. Sein Daumen rieb fest über diese empfindliche Stelle, jagte heiße Schauer durch ihren Leib. Sein Bruder stöhnte auf, als spürte, wie sie sich um ihn zusammen zog. Schließlich zog er sein hartes Fleisch aus ihr, versenkte es ein wenig weiter hinten wieder in sie.  
  
  
Thorin beugte sich hinab, streichelte über Frerins Hoden, liebkoste sie und leckte sie liebevoll, während er seine eigene Härte streichelte, einen Finger in Dís stieß und aufstöhnte, als er diese Feuchtigkeit spürte. Er ließ sich nur wenige Augenblicke Zeit, ehe er sich erhob, Dís leidenschaftlich küsste und sich in sie schob.  
  
  
Alle drei Geschwister stöhnten auf, als Thorin die Verbindung vervollständigte, Dís ausfüllte. Die beiden Brüder konnten den jeweils anderen spüren, wie er sich in die Schwester versenkte, trieben sich so gegenseitig an. Frerin knetete Dís´ Brüste, Thorin küsste sie. Sie stöhnte bei jedem Stoß auf, den sie von Frerin oder Thorin erfuhr. Immer höher schaukelten sie ihre Lust, bis die süße Erlösung Dís erreichte, sie sich im Orgasmus wand, in Wellen um ihre Brüder zusammenzog, sie molk.  
  
  
Weder Frerin noch Thorin vermochte es, sich diesen Gefühl zu entziehen. Sie stießen ein letztes Mal in Dís, bevor sie ihr Erbe tief in sie verströmten.   
  
  
Erschöpft lagen die Geschwister auf den Fellen vor Dís´ Kamin, streichelten sich, küssten und liebkosten einander. Schließlich flüsterte Thorin nach einem Kuss, den er Frerin gab.  
  
„Das nächste Mal wartet ihr wieder auf mich!“  
  
  
Schwester und Bruder nickten ergeben.


End file.
